


无一为记忆所有/Zapomniane

by capebreton



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capebreton/pseuds/capebreton
Summary: (1) 此处故事来自《太古和其他的时间》。(2) 此处借鉴苏方老师作品。
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Kudos: 29





	无一为记忆所有/Zapomniane

Camille 在观察。

作为一个具有职业素养的服装店店员，她判断出左前方的那位男士或许需要帮助。

诸多细节昭示着他是这家高端女装店的目标顾客：打理得整齐的头发，内敛而不失品质的西装，宽阔健壮的躯体想必经过定期的锻炼，袖口洁白，表盘闪耀。从这个角度看过去，她能看清他的侧脸，鼻梁高挺，衬出深邃的眼窝。

噢，还有他的睫毛，长而卷翘，扇一下，就送人一个心跳。

他行走在那些或艳丽繁复、或简约高雅的衣装间，有时停驻，看起来有些苦恼。

是谁让他苦恼呢。

是他的妻子，亦或是他的情妇吗。Camille 看向他右手无名指，一个银圈安静地存在着，光芒并不夺目，因为佩戴人的气质，反倒显出些精致冷淡的意味来。

她走上前去，对男人展露微笑：“先生，有什么我能帮您的吗？”

男人转回头，果真是一张属于斯拉夫人的英俊面孔：“你们这儿，有没有不那么暴露的衣服？”

这次来巴黎，妻子并未与Borgov同行。他们的孩子，那个小小的男孩儿生了急病，不严重，但斯拉夫女人认为需要用心呵护。于是，在天蓝色的儿童房外，他们同时提出：“要不然……这次你就别去了（这次我就不去了）。”

翻译的职位经过安排，由一个瘦弱的学生顶上。学生架副眼镜，一双眼只盯着工作，除此外，万事不足以令他理会。

因素归结到一起，给了Borgov难得的便利。于是在1968年的一个下午，Vasily Borgov独自来到巴黎街头，想要为他的小姑娘买一条裙子。他的小姑娘，他的情人，Beth Harmon，即将度过又一个生日。当然，她依旧是远比他年轻的，她永远是个令人不可忽视的后辈。后辈年轻，后辈无所顾忌，于是怎样都美，也爱美。她的那些裙子，样式之多变令人目眩，裸露出来的肌肤，每一寸都像是闪着光。

从前Borgov就知道她好看——那些遥远的对峙、不经意的对视里，她永远能得到他的关注。那时他只在心里默默觉得好看，然后转开目光，不发一言。而今，他来到这里，将要为她买一条裙子。

他知道Beth还没到巴黎。她有太多热闹要奔赴，明明不是多话的人，却总是人群中引人注目的对象。欢笑，酒杯碰撞，仿佛用不完的热情，生气蓬勃四溢，那是属于他的小姑娘的世界。

Borgov偏了偏头，停住回忆那些曾在Beth身旁出现过的身影。他看向眼前的裙装，剪裁和用料皆属上乘，最亮眼的是设计，他几乎可以想见它将如何完美勾勒出年轻女孩儿的窈窕身形，展露出大片美好的风景。毫无疑问，那将是一个令所有人心折的Beth Harmon。与此同时，一股强烈的嫉妒升腾在他的内心：他不愿意。他不愿意想起这样的美不仅会吸引他，还吸引着许许多多更年轻的目光。他知道这样有失体面，他知道这样懦弱可鄙，但想法从来不由人，欲念，哪里由得人。

终于，店员迎上来时，他提出了一个近乎可笑的问题。

问题刚出口他就意识到此情此景之荒谬，店员脸上是显而易见的诧异。轻咳一声，他拿出中年男性的稳重：“我是说，我想为一位年轻的女士买下这条裙子，请问这里有与它相配的外衣吗？”

尘埃落定，出门时手提袋包装精美，内容物也丰富，包括一条裙子，以及一件披肩。

Beth刚下飞机，就在机场迎来了Cleo的拥抱。美艳模特奉上香吻数枚，眼睛在她身上逡巡完毕，挑挑眉：“不得不说，你真是越来越美了。难不成是某个男人的功劳？”

女孩儿垂下眼睫，试图避开对面人探究的目光：“你也一样。Benny说Arthur和Hilton最近常驻这里，他们两个，足够好了？”下一秒心照不宣的笑容浮现在两张脸上，她们都还记得那句话："Two of them are better than one. " 

Cleo笑得狡黠：“目前是足够好了。有个说法叫男人喜欢做加法，女人为什么不能呢？”

几不可查的停顿后，天才棋手眨眨眼，将话题引至接下来的娱乐活动。盘桓在心底的疑惑被刻意遗忘：Is this always better? 她想这又是一个难题，一个不可知的领域。她被挡在门外，连窥探都没有机会。

巴黎的街上永远少不了打扮入时的女人。人潮涌动，一张张脸映入视野，一缕缕香路过鼻尖。所求所鄙亮相只一瞬，此前不必被讲述，此后与所有人无关。Beth坐在店中，眼神飘向窗外，即刻又收回。Cleo正在试今天的第十一条裙子。

女人理了理深黑的鬈发，眼神没离开镜中：“这件适合我吗？”

Beth抱臂走近前：“当然。”模特的身材总是赏心悦目，衣装不过是点缀。

Cleo拖长了句尾：“认真点，我要穿着这件做家务。所以……它足够性感吗？”

突如其来的笑意挟持了嘴角，话语未经思考而出口：“当然，如果你同时抽根烟的话会更性感。”下一秒呕吐感从Beth的喉咙深处涌了上来，很快被抑制下去。深蓝色的房间，女人奔上楼的身影，被随手抛却的烟蒂味道并不散，早是梦里的常客。如今它们借道咽喉现身白日，像个昭示，善意与否未可知。

柔软的衣裙被打包，装入又一个手提袋。Cleo纤细的手拎起它，相衬异常，仿佛它们为彼此而生。

少有人知道的是，这位娇美的女士对做家务有着超乎寻常的热情，即使她的收入并不微薄，聘请长期优质的家政根本不成问题。Beth曾去过她洛杉矶的住处，她和Benny一行的对弈持续了六个小时，一旁的Cleo就打扫了六个小时的卫生——哼着歌，很甜蜜，作战场之侧的风。刚刚取得胜利的女孩儿看她一眼，再看她一眼，模特耸耸肩：“亲爱的，这是我的爱好，清理自己的生活有益于心情平静。自杀干预中心的人也这么说。”

黑擅长吞噬，光苟延残喘，生机视夹缝为故土。而总有——总有那么一个恰到好处的时刻，夜越黑，星越亮，构筑出岌岌可危的安宁。这样的时刻少有，但当它到来，你会知道。

深色窗帘紧闭，余晖无路可寻。床品是纯白，艳色在情人的眼角。两具躯体交缠，激烈到下流，却又理所当然。更年轻的，直白而热烈，像是没受过骗，套牢别人却是行家里手。年长者胜在经验与耐心，中局取胜，掌控与臣服同源同义。

事毕有缠绵，交谈间断又持续。时针转动，夜色浓稠。

女孩儿理了理散落在额前的红发，眼里亮晶晶：“给我讲一个晚安故事好吗，Mr. Borgov？”

身旁的男人已被疲惫包裹，习惯性落下一吻，来不及思考便说好。下一秒他恍然意识到自己答应了什么，心头像是羽毛轻抚，怪异又温柔。

紧接着他开始迟疑。

事实上，他并没有什么故事好讲。或者说，他的故事都并不那么适合被述说，在这美好而不道德的夜晚。他生在恢弘之前，目睹过落拓的辉煌，也耳闻卑劣暗藏在乌有乡。到如今泥污大雪覆盖荒原，他勋章满身，无恃无怙。看清来路尚且艰难，遑论叙述。

而虚幻的故事，很遗憾，作为一个父亲——即便是作为一个父亲，Borgov的脑中并没有专门为晚安故事开辟的存储地。妻子安排一切，像掌舵者风雨无阻，目标明确。至于他们的孩子，一个还没开始的故事，天真又柔软，需要稳妥到极致的关怀，这是妻子的长处之一，她如此适应角色。而他好像至今都没学会做父亲，只好沉默，作相片里的剪影。无数个灯光氤氲的夜，他饮酒摆棋，远远地，传来故事模糊的声音。

然而难题在当下，不可不解。男人抿了抿嘴，有些苦恼。他转动视线，又对上小姑娘的笑眼，拒绝的话就被憋了回去。他又看向天花板，研究那奇诡花纹三秒后，他开口：

“从前，有个地方叫太古……”*(1)

身旁的人笑了一声。左手被一只柔软的小手握住，以十指相扣的姿势。

此时Beth已清洁了装饰，发丝蓬松，眼神明净，是个乖巧又调皮的倾听者，人一眼望过去，恍惚会觉得她和当初电梯里的小女孩儿没什么两样，于是多看一眼都觉得是在犯罪。Borgov便也顾不得对这笑声提出异议，继续磕磕绊绊往下讲。

“……第七天，恶人忘记了自己的姓名。”故事已届中局，男人逐渐习惯了以唇舌为载体，传递与棋局、血光、明天无关的故事，语调越来越轻，声音却越来越明晰。加之说的是母语，讲述更是顺畅到难以置信，好像他生来就是个有线电台主持人。

主持人还没来得及仔细体会这新奇事实，便察觉身旁的气息平稳悠长，转头一瞧，小姑娘果然已睡熟了。她大约做了个梦，眼角有几点晶莹，面容却还平静，正如当她醒时，也很少显露出激烈的情绪。

静静地看了一会儿，Borgov轻轻为她拭去泪珠，又落下一个更轻的亲吻，躺成端正的姿势，闭上眼睛。

众所周知，困意来袭到沉沉入眠的间隙里，人脑总有万千思绪。Borgov也不例外，儿童房天蓝色的壁纸来晃了一遭，早早死去的双亲也露了个面，数十年摸爬滚打中的得与失面目模糊地到场……也许活得久便有这一点不好，记忆太多，尘土里总能翻出些自以为化为烟尘的玻璃碎片。混沌里苏联人想遗忘并没有什么不好，记忆生来是罪，并不教人往后道理，独独磋磨人心。忘了才好，一身轻，无牵无挂，哪里不能去呢。故事没有结尾才好，飘飘荡荡，到天边。

分别来得迅疾，白日的喧嚣正守在门外。苏联男人刚刚洗漱完，穿白衬衫黑西裤，这类衣服挑人，他的身材经过锤炼，又有经年修养作积淀，穿着自然顺眼，无害又柔软。Borgov照例轻轻亲了女孩儿的侧脸——他从不强行掩饰自己的恋慕，却又总是克制。

“这个送给你，记得……不要单穿裙子，要一起穿。”男人弯腰，从矮柜里拿出个东西，是个手提袋。把这礼物展展平，他抬头，递给她。晨光熹微，照亮那些总是处于晦暗的东西，譬如，他的蓝眼睛。

Beth接过袋子打开看，边看边思索，答案很快浮出水面。"Jesus…"她不信教但她开始在心里感叹。

“裙子我很喜欢，披肩嘛……你猜。”女孩儿快步离开，不让人看见表情，只有声音远远丢过来:"Daddy."

男人站在原地，片刻过去，用一双大手捂住了脸。

又是一个冬天。

Beth想，又是莫斯科，在这个城市她赢过一局举世闻名的棋。她以一种奇妙的方式参与了这座城市的某些瞬间，而它也同样承担着见证的职责。

它还是这样大，还是这样美，美得显出些空。但没关系，这里有一个人。有一个人让她时时牵挂，少有的、堪称强烈的愿望都系在他身上，像是锚。

只是有些时候，她需要耗费一些耐心，支出一些痛苦，才能靠近那岸。

比如现在，距离比赛时日尚早，由此可推知，定好的约会仍需等待。可她偏偏提前来到莫斯科，敷衍过了朋友们的疑问。或许他们早都知道了，她猜测。同热闹道别时，他们的眼神里写着：“这样不太好。”

可如果不这么做，她的生活又该是什么模样呢。Beth边收拾行李边想，她所能做的全部，也不过是任凭自己陷入庞大又温柔的气泡，虚掷大把光阴，孤立急速飞驰、充满意义的全世界。她承认也许刀尖所向是绝路，也许冬日里的迟来春风必将死相可怖，可她也承认，西洋棋，还有Vasily Borgov，就是她跋涉至今所认定的全部真实了。

到达另订的酒店时，夜幕已经降临。灯光照耀下，房间更显别致幽雅。年轻的美国女孩儿抱臂扫视四周，十分满意一般，点了点头。行李箱中的衣物被一件件拿出，挂上衣架，电视开关按下，他人的故事咣当落在地上。做完这一切，Beth换上睡衣，倚在沙发，继续她的等待——几天后，她会见到Borgov，他们约好的。

酒店所处并非中心商业区，附近有零零散散的住户，稍远处还有个林树茂密的儿童公园，每日都有嬉闹声、闲谈声隐隐传来。人们找到一个地方，然后清洁里外，买洗烧煮，吵架或和好，结仇或恩爱，最终再不离开。他们把这个叫做生活。

在这里的时日Beth的主要活动堪称贫乏，除了开着电视摆棋，她把许多时间用来散步。白日短暂，阳光倾泻下来，坦坦荡荡，照亮每一片雪，每一块瓦。女孩儿戴一顶过分遮阳的帽子，穿搭配得当的衣装，沿街慢慢走。托帽子的福，少有人能轻易认出她，也少有热情的打扰。她走得真的很慢，慢到好像没有目的，慢到她几乎可以做生活的观众。或者是小偷与逃兵，她有时这样想。

有一天，当她散步至公园附近，正巧有人在街边摆棋，认出了她。更巧的是，她也认得这位棋手，对方曾在某个赛事中风度翩翩地败给她，潜力有目共睹。年轻的苏联人眼神热烈，发出诚挚的请求，希望在比赛来临前同她再下一盘。

“当然可以。”棋永远不会被她拒绝。

棋局没来得及下完。

一声哭号惊起。

远处有个小男孩儿坐地大哭，身上有惨烈伤口。缘由Beth看到了——是一只发狂而挣脱束缚的大型犬。它形容凶狠，已伤了几个人，此刻正獠牙毕露，朝他们的方向冲来。

女孩儿心跳一滞。

肩被揽住一瞬，她被带向一边，年轻健壮的身躯将她护在身后。

临时搭的小桌被撞翻，棋子散落一地。恶犬奔向另一个街道。

当身旁的年轻男人问她有没有事，Beth才堪堪回过神，然后她想起了什么，又赶忙看向远处的男孩儿。

下一秒出现的女人验证了她的猜想。那个翻译，那个斯拉夫女人总是把妆化得妥帖又矜持，任何多余的落笔都囚在平静的框里。此时她正神情焦急，却也还有限度。当她的黑色套装、黑色中跟鞋一齐出现在视野中，哒哒，哒哒，Beth听见鞋跟碰击水泥地的声音。

故事至此，该登场的，必然不能缺席。

紧随黑衣女人到来的，是一个中年男人。

远远地，Beth和他们短暂对视，因为远，彼此都看不清对方的表情，只是点头示意了一下，那对男女便蹲下身看孩子的伤势。

远远地，Beth能看见他们在一同处理这突发的危机，如此齐心协力，如此，像是一条战线上的士兵。从两人的肢体语言来看，他们似乎有小小的争吵，毕竟他们都为这危机负责。但是没关系女孩儿想，吵完架，他们还是一个家，而家总是经得起打磨的。

她和Borgov几乎从未有过这样的争吵，他们相处的节奏甚至比任何表面都要平滑，气泡悬浮，虚幻而安宁。真正的难题从未被提及，房间里的大象一直存在，谁也没有先开口。

身旁的人声唤回她的思绪，年轻人脸上飞红：“刚才不小心冒犯了您，我很抱歉，Miss Harmon。”他说的是那只揽肩的手。

“没关系，谢谢你。”Beth笑一笑，很显出女孩儿样。

“那就好……刚刚是Mr.Borgov，和Mrs.Borgov吗？噢，他们走了。”青年人越发不敢看她，视线转向远处。

“没错，他们是。”Beth跟着他看，旋即收回目光。“我们来收拾棋盘吧。”

赛事如常举行。

Borgov和往常一样，在开始前向小姑娘伸出手，姿态绅士。

两三秒后，女孩儿回握。

赛后，Borgov等在情人的必经路段。他来不是为这次约会，而是为了取消它。他的时间安排全部变动，因为受伤的孩子。

酒店内暖气充足，一向冷静的人显得有些耐性不足，额上冒了些微的汗。

他等的人终于来了，穿那条裙子，除此以外，再没有别的。

男人眼睛一眨，说明来意，“我很抱歉。”

小姑娘抬眼瞧他，以一种好像从没认识过他的目光：“没关系，希望你和Mrs.Borgov已经吵完架，重归于好了。小孩子生病需要细心看养，家长一起负起责任才好。”

他愣住了：“什么？”和慌乱一起涌上来的有恐惧，还有愤怒。在这之前，他们之间的谈话从未涉及家庭。

Beth清清嗓门：“就像您刚刚听到的那样。我待会儿有约，就不耽误您的时间了。”说罢转身要走。

苏联男人这回是真的慌了神，话语未经思考而出口：“和谁有约？Benny？Townes？还是……Victor？是他吗？没有正经人会那样轻浮地触碰一位女士。”

Victor是那个羞涩的青年人的名字。他还记得那只手。

疲惫覆上心头，可带着诧异的失望更甚，Beth哑声道：“是谁都无所谓，您还是先去照顾病人吧，时间久了，说不定您太太又要和您吵架。”话音落地她再次转身离去，不顾身后反应。

她走得很快，因为再慢一些，眼泪就要藏不住了。

那是他们的第一次争吵。虽然很短暂，但确实符合争吵的要件：双方的眼睛都盯着截然相反的方向。

接着有了第二次，第三次……拉锯战算得上漫长，争执者精疲力竭，一无所获。尽管他们都认为自己已将最为珍贵的交付了出去。但同时这也是一场非常短暂的战争——在这期间，他们都没再来得及亲吻对方一次。

终于有那么一天，Beth从肯塔基的房子中醒来，看见空气中漂浮的微尘。她忽然决定大扫除，就像Cleo那样。太阳从东踱至西，余晖洒在木地板上时，她结束了工作，汗水浸湿衣衫，烟蒂堆满烟灰缸。*(2)

Beth 看着夕阳笑了一笑，漂亮得动人心魄，可惜无人得见。接着，她把苏联男人送的所有东西都烧了。那条别致的裙子材质特殊，处理时很费了一些力气，但最终也成功化灰。

她不再和Borgov做任何沟通。于是一段时间后，他也不再开口。

战争终于结束，号角声无人听见。

风浪太大的时候，也有再靠不了岸的船啊。

巴黎的确是个美丽的城市，青年时Borgov曾真心感叹，如今他年逾耳顺，依旧如此认为。

两年前他和妻子和平离婚，辞去一切工作，来到这座城市，然后定居。旁人猜测他有什么大计划，实际上他并没有，他只是感到疲惫。回头望几十年人生，他只觉得一片空茫茫。从前结交过的朋友喊他入股酒馆，便也时常去那里坐坐。入夜，彩色玻璃窗被灯点亮，酒瓶晃荡，最易消磨时光。他体验过一次其中滋味，紧接着决定将余生都消磨在这里。

他也已经很久没听过有关Beth Harmon的消息了。事实上，他逐渐认识到，当一个人真心想屏蔽掉另一个人的全部讯息，就没有什么是困难的，所需的是耐心。经年累月后，一切都会自然而然地成为习惯。

于是已经养成习惯的Borgov又一次饮尽杯中酒，发现一旁的座位上有张报纸，大约是哪位客人遗落的。酒精的影响下，他顺着本能开始读。

其中有篇文章，是许多的争吵，他动动嘴角，想这一切其实并无必要。然后他发现，这争议围绕的主人公叫Beth Harmon。她做了一些事，有人为她鼓掌，有人万般唾弃。他迷迷糊糊地想，他的小姑娘已经足够强大，流言蜚语打不倒她。没什么能打倒她。

他忘记了，从前自己甚至会为她约会的迟到而疑心有天降灾祸。他把一切都忘掉了。

男人很快睡着。在这灿烂的，巴黎的夜。

众所周知，从步入衰老到长眠于虚无的间隙，人脑总会涌入万千过往。在生命的最后时日，Borgov想起他曾经给谁讲过一个晚安故事。那是他唯一知道的一个晚安故事。而那故事来自幼时，那时他甚至还不认识西洋棋。不记得在哪个国家，也不记得具体的情景，有那么一个人，他猜测，一个斯拉夫男人——身型是高大的，也是爱喝酒的，粮食与酒精的气息里，那人从别人怀中接管了他，大约是希望这个小孩儿保持安静，他一边慢慢地喝酒，一边慢悠悠地讲了故事，幼年的自己酣然入梦。

Borgov又记起那故事的最后一句：“于是恶人便回到了森林，永远生活在森林里。”

1987年，Vasily Borgov病逝于巴黎。

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 此处故事来自《太古和其他的时间》。
> 
> (2) 此处借鉴苏方老师作品。


End file.
